San Francisco
|year = 1997|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 24th (Joint last with Portugal)|points = 0|previous = I evighet|next = Alltid sommer}} San Francisco was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by Tor Endresen. The song is a moderately up-tempo number, with a sound similar to rock music from the late 1960s. Endresen delivered a paean to San Francisco as an idealized paradise from that decade, with lyrics containing many references to slogans, people and song titles from that era, as well as key events such as the moon landing and the Woodstock festival. The chorus further idealizes the city and the period, with it being described as "A time of peace, a spring of youth/No guns, no war, no disco/Just lovely flowers in your hair". The song was performed third on the night following Turkey and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in joint last place with the dreaded Nul Points and further extending Norway's unwanted record of recording zero points on the most occasions. Additionally, as the result followed on a second place and a victory, Norway achieved a dramatic reversal of fortunes. Prior to the next Contest, the decision was taken to restrict entry to the 18 countries with the best average score over the previous five years, a group which included Norway courtesy of Secret Garden's victory in 1995 and Elisabeth Andreassen's second-place the year after. Lyrics Norwegian= Det føles ennå som det var i går Da alle sang: “Make love, not war” Og hele verden hadde lengre hår Det føles som det var i går Da det å være bror og søster var in California dreamin’ De store spørsmål og et åpent sinn Svarene was blowin’ in the wind, oh… Kjærlighetstid i San Francisco Drømmen om fred, en ungdoms vår Ingen gevær, no war, no disco Kun vakre blomster i ditt hår Da alle surfet på en god vibrasjon Og USA fikk sin man on the moon Og Jimi Hendrix spilte ild og pasjon I Woodstock for en ny generasjon, yeah Da var det sterkt å være ung og fri Livet hadde bedre tid Og hele verden hadde lengre hår Det føles som det var i går, yeah yeah Kjærlighetstid i San Francisco Drømmen om fred, en ungdoms vår Ooh yeah… ingen gevær, no war, no disco Kun vakre blomster i ditt hår Over jorden lød Lennons sang: “Love, love, love” Med bud om at kjærlighet gjør alle fri Om vi ikke lar den fare forbi Kjærlighetstid i San Fran… Kjærlighetstid i San Francisco Drømmen om fred, en ungdoms vår Ooh yeah… ingen gevær, no war, no disco Kun vakre blomster i ditt… Kun vakre blomster i ditt hår Oh yeah |-| Translation= It still feels like yesterday When everyone was singing: “Make love, not war” And the world had longer hair It feels like yesterday Being brothers and sisters was in California dreamin’ Important questions and an open mind The answers was blowin’ in the wind, oh… Time for love in San Francisco A dream of peace, a spring of youth No guns, no war, no disco Just lovely flowers in your hair When everybody surfed on a good vibration USA got their man on the moon Jimi Hendrix played fire and passion At Woodstock for a new generation, yeah Then there was a strong feeling to be young and free Life had plenty of time And the whole world had longer hair It feels like yesterday, yeah yeah Ttime for love in San Francisco A dream of peace, a spring of youth Ooh yeah… no guns, no war, no disco Just lovely flowers in your hair All over the earth Lennon’s song was heard: “Love, love, love” With the message that love sets everyone free If we don’t let it pass us by Time for love in San Fran… Time for love in San Francisco A dream of peace, a spring of youth Ooh yeah… no guns, no war, no disco Just lovely flowers in your… Just lovely flowers in you hair Oh yeah Trivia * "Make love not war" - a popular slogan used in the 1960s to promote peace * Jimi Hendrix - US singer * John Lennon - English singer who was a member of the group The Beatles * "California Dreamin'" - a song by US group The Mamas & The Papas * "Blowin' in the Wind" - a song by US singer Bob Dylan * The moon landing - a space mission undertaken on July 20, 1969 by the space shuttle Apollo 11 to land the first humans on the moon * Woodstock Festival - a US music festival that took place in August 1969 in Bethel, New York Videos Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Joint last